Wanna Bet
by yessibby
Summary: Dorky Bella just wants to be herself. When a bet takes place, things get a little rough. How will Bella change her ways AND get Edward Cullen to fall in love with her? Full Summary Inside - AH.
1. Prologue

* * *

Full Summary for Wanna Bet: "Because sometimes you just want to be someone other than yourself." Bella Swan is your typical sarcastic nerd, she doesn't liked to be messed with, her style includes the dorky glasses and t-shirts; she wants only to be herself not caring what - or who - gets in the way. Edward Cullen is the big man on campus. He loves the limelight, he loves the attention, and he especially loves the girls.  
When a bet takes place between Bella and the "popular" chicks, Bella is left to decide... Change herself or let the girls walk all over her. How will Nerdy Bella make Edward fall in love with her? And who's the mystery pen pal that has stolen her heart? Third Person POV.

* * *

More Beautiful You by Jonny Diaz

They were best friends. Plain and simple, they knew everything about each other. She knew that he preferred hot chocolate to coffee any day. He knew that she hated the rain, yet she still lived in the little town with the name of Forks. She was a lonely teen with a couple of good friends and only one best friend; they considered her the nerd, the plain Jane, the girl that no one wanted to be. He was the popular kid in town; he played basketball and he loved it; he never knew if people wanted to be his actual friend or just be _with _him. They helped each other out in more ways than ever possible because they had never met in person. He trusted her with all his heart and soul and never once doubted her; she told him everything because he never ridiculed her. However, they only knew each other by their pennames.

She was Bella Swan. She was the uncoordinated, unpopular, brown-eyed nerd of Forks High School. Bella Swan was not your average girl; she hated fashion and make-up, the gossip and rumors, she did not want to fit in or _be _popular. She was smart; she held an unbreakable record of straight A's. If she was not studying for a pop quiz, she was reading. She never went out to parties only because no one ever invited her, but she was okay with that. On those lonely Saturday nights, she was content with her passion for art. Of course, no one knew of her little secret. She hid her drawings and paintings under one of the loose floorboards in her bedroom. She was not ashamed of her work; she just preferred to stay inconspicuous. Plus, nobody actually cared what she did.

He was Edward Cullen. He was the one that every guy wanted to be and all the girls wanted to be with him. He was your average basketball player; he loved the attention, but deep down he was not very happy. Sure, he was the playboy of the school and everyone loved him, but he could not tell when people wanted to _be _his friend or actually be his friend. He trusted no one but himself and his best friend, Jasper. Of course, that included Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett . Everyone acted as if he was famous; he was never not invited to a party; he even had screaming fan girls. His secret, though, was his piano; he loved playing it, composing songs, he loved making music. He thought that people would ridicule him if they knew about his secret. Because although he loved his music, he also loved his reputation.

- -

There comes a point in life where your best friends become your worst enemies, when the one you thought you loved leaves you for your best friend, when you feel like no one is by your side. When the ones around you make you feel like your body is not perfect and skinny and you have always felt overweight. Where glasses and the love of books makes you a nerd, the way you dress is ridiculous and ugly, how everyone around you laughs and points because you do not look like the anorexic girl in the magazines. There comes a point in life where you just want to hide out in the bathroom during lunch or just want to stay home after the most embarrassing day of your life. And you just have to live with it…

Welcome to Forks High School, "The best years of your life."

They shoved and pushed her through the hallways. It was always like this for her. No one really cared that she was hurting internally. She was alone. She held tightly to her binders and books right to her chest as the bullies continued to shove her. The hallways were always crowded and she often got lost in the sea of people. She was invisible to everyone around her. She constantly tripped and today was no exception… Just as she was entering her classroom, she tripped and her glasses, books, and binder fell to the floor. She blushed to a scarlet as everyone laughed at her. She quickly picked her belongings off the ground and scurried to her seat.

"Bella Swan is such a klutz. She is so embarrassing to be around. No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

She blinked the tears away from her eyes before anyone else got the chance to ridicule her. Bella Swan hated high school with a passion. The more she spent there the more she felt like an outsider; she felt like she did not belong and the other kids never failed to mention it to her. She constantly hid in the school's library, the only place where she could escape and be herself, even if only for thirty minutes.

Her mother always told her that with the right clothes, make-up, and maybe some contacts, she could be just like the other girls. However, Bella did not want to be like the other girls. She wanted to be herself, the one person she could actually trust. Bella grew up in a household where there was no trust. He parents fought all the time when she was just a child and later on at the age of eight, they divorced. Her mother repeatedly told Bella that she was just... boring, plain, and not perfect. In other words, Bella was not the daughter that her mother expected her to be.

Bella was suddenly tired of how everyone treated her. She did not want to hide out in the library during lunch or be called names. She wanted to be someone different, someone people could like. Not only did she want to be pretty, she wanted to be beautiful; Bella wanted to be the girl with beauty and brains.

The only problem was that she did not know how to start. She was not familiar with fashion, or make-up, she did not even know what to do with her hair. _How can I possibly be cooler if I do not even know what to do? _She asked herself. Bella did not have many friends and even then, they could not be of much help. They were alike in many ways… They hated the way they were treated, they hated the popular kids, and most importantly, they hated when a friend left them to be popular.

Bella didn't want to be that girl. But what other options did she have?

* * *

**Hey guys! SO, I'm back to writing... And I'm extra exctited about this story. I won't give up on this one. This is a prologue and a chapter. So sorry it's short, but I thought it was a good place to end it. I'm not really good with updates, but I'll try and update every week. **

**I hope you guys liked this. Please review(: It makes me type faster and it would be a good thing cause I'm almost half way done with the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

The Lost Get Found by Britt Nicole

Bella lived in a quaint neighborhood in Phoenix, Arizona. She resided in a small home with her mother. Bella loved Phoenix; she loved waking up to the warm sun and going out to see the sights she could paint, but most importantly Bella loved the memories she held in this loving place. She grew amazed of the things that would come out of her work and she couldn't resist the way the colors splashed on her canvas...

…In all her life, Bella had never lived in a place that was so bright and happy. As a kid, she lived in Washington in a town by the name of Forks. Forks was the saddest place on Earth. Its weather and petite population made everything seem so melancholy and lonely. It was a rare and beautiful thing when the sun came out. Most of the people would come out and enjoy what they could of the unusual sun. Every day, the many kids of this gloomy place spent the days inside, wishing for the warm sun.

Bella remembered her days in Forks. She hated the weather and its strange appearance … "It's too green," she would always say. The one thing she did miss was her father. He was a quiet man, who even though after seven years he still held strong feelings for his ex-wife. Charlie was a man of a few words; he never spent his time crowding Bella when she was home two weeks out of the summer. Bella loved how he was. They were alike in many ways; both of them never really cared about appearances; they loved Renee but tried to spend as much time away from her.

Renee was a loving mother, but she was too worried about what everyone else thought that she ignored how her daughter's happiness disappeared with every word that came out of her mouth. Renee was a woman with high hopes and dreams; she was free-spirited and spontaneous. Bella always thought of herself as the parent figure in their mother-daughter relationship. Renee was never quiet; what she thought she said no matter whom got hurt.

As Bella's day came to an end, she grew disappointed. She never thought her life would be so frustrating. She grew annoyed of the constant pleadings of her mother to be more girly and more like her. Her response was always a silent nod with glistening eyes. Renee would never understand what it was like to be Bella; never to understand how changing would bring many more rounds of crueltorture from her classmates.

She watched from her bedroom window as the sun began to set. With her computer sitting neatly in her lap, she thought about logging onto her usual chatting site and with one click she was on. Bella spent many days trying to find an escape. Every day was basically the same... She would talk to someone who she didn't know and it all depended on them whether or not she continued to talk. Most people she chatted with were annoying and all they did was make fun of her. _Like really she needed more of that. _

_playmaker: __**Hello.**_

- -

Back in Forks, a young man played his piano. The keys he touched turned into a wonderful melody that filled the room and house. The way he closed his eyes when he played, brought tears to his mother's eyes. She was incredibly happy that he was so interested in something so beautiful. She was proud that he was so talented and spirited with his music. The young man suddenly felt out of notes, his fingers played the wrong keys, and he grew frustrated. He banged the piano with so much force. He just couldn't get the write notes to finish his song.

He played the same tune once more, but again the notes ran out and he grew even more frustrated. He got up off his seat and walked to his backyard. The young man spent so many days back there trying to manage his stress and play a little of his favorite sport, basketball. He had never once felt so disappointed.

His life consisted of being who everyone wanted him to be. He was never just Edward; he was the doctor's basketball playing son, or the guy that every girl wanted to date. Edward felt as if his life was just one big museum that everyone wanted to look at. The kids at school never left him alone. His only time at peace was on the court. Edward loved to play; his life revolved around basketball, and though he would never admit it, it also revolved around music. Life was hard for him, or so he thought.

Edward's life was not at all difficult. He had everything as a kid; not once had been treated badly by his parents. He always had a plate at the table and, of course, there was still room for dessert. He had loving parents and they never failed to mention how much they cared.

His father was a doctor who saved more lives than hours he slept. Carlisle was a man who loved his job; climbing steep mountains to reach his destiny. He was a man that wanted nothing more than his son's happiness. He made sure that Edward had everything he needed… a car, a nice home, and parents that would never judge. Carlisle was not easily fooled. And although, Edward kept his music very well hidden, Carlisle knew well more than anyone that when he was with his piano, Edward was at his best. Carlisle knew that his son was not at all content. Something in Edward was missing… love.

Esme Cullen was a caring mother. She brought life with her cooking and baking. But being a stay at home mother was not her biggest dreams. Esme's dreams were to become an interior designer. She loved what she could create with a few items. When the news of baby Edward came up, she had no choice but to give up her dreams. Not once did she regret her son. She loved her son with all her heart. Although, Esme was a sweet, kind woman, she was also a determined person. She was proud of her son. The many dreams she had for him were unexplainable. She wanted him to find someone who made him happy; she wanted him to go into a career that he loved, and, of course, to have grandchildren.

Edward managed to control his temper and decided to do something worthwhile. The clicks of his keyboard filled the room as he logged onto his computer. The many "You've Got Mail," annoyed him to a never ending fashion. In all, he had more than 100 messages from his infuriating peers (they just couldn't take a hint). Edward was tired of all the agony. All he wanted was to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him; someone who he could trust, but not one single person in Forks could fulfill his wishes. He typed "chatting sites" into his search engine. After deciding which one would be the best, he made an account, picked a topic, and waited…

_playmaker: __**Hello. **_

_**l**_**a_bella_artista **_is online._.

* * *

Alright. Well, you guys were warned. I suck at updating. These past weeks have been terrible. I'm surprised I actually finished this chapter. Sorry 'bout the wait and the shortness of the chapter and how little action it had. I promise that the next chapters will be longer and better.

Once more, I don't know how long it'll take or when I'll update. I hope you guys somewhat liked this chapter. Please review(: I'd like to hear your thoughts and comments and I like criticism.


End file.
